


Rescue Me

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve recover at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

> Cracky sugary fluff -- should come with a warning... sugar shock or the enamel dropping off your teeth is a distinct possibility.

Danny shifts a little on sun lounger, and sighs when Steve’s arms wrap around him even tighter. Python or octopus, Danny can’t quite decide.

Steve is still burrowed into Danny’s shoulder, forehead resting against the side of Danny’s neck, muscular arms squeezing him tight. Given the stresses and strains of the last seventy-two hours, and the state Danny’s in, this is both a blessing and a curse.

Not that Steve isn’t in almost exactly the same state. They’re bruised and battered, but at least they are no longer bleeding. Though the stitches make Danny feel like a patchwork quilt, and he’s acquired a leg brace to support his knee (mutterings about acl and pcl this time, Danny would prefer to forget that for now), and Steve has a cast on his left wrist and bandages on his right, and he’s also sporting enough stitches to qualify for patchwork quilt status. He has an impressive gravel rash on his left thigh too.

Danny gently rubs Steve’s back. The SEAL is distressed which, given everything that went down, he has every right to be but Danny’s never really seen his tough, badass partner cry before. Not like this. He tries hard not to think about the cold, damp patch on his shoulder. Steve’s tears.

He ignores the aches in his body, and shifts himself so that he can pull Steve closer, bury his nose in Steve’s hair, and drop some gentle kisses on the top of his partner’s head.

Something very like a sob breaks from Steve’s throat.

“Ssssh.” Danny drops more kisses on his partner’s head, tamps down the desire to groan as he twists very carefully so his arms can cradle Steve more firmly against his side.

“Is he okay?” The voice is soft and comes from the edge of the lanai somewhere just above their heads, Danny looks up, craning his neck to answer.

“He will be. Thanks to you.”

Mary Ann McGarrett nods to herself, and lifts the tray a little higher as she negotiates the stairs. “I brought you some drinks… no alcohol,” she says a little primly, “your medications… and some food.” She sets the tray down on the table next to the large sunlounger.

She sits next to her brother, and shakes a couple of tablets into her hand, “Danny.” She drops the medication into Danny’s hand, he knocks them back and gratefully takes a glass of something cool and refreshing to wash it down.

Mary puts her hand on her brother’s shoulder, her big, strong, scary-SEAL brother who, however trained a killing-machine he is, absolutely does not deserve this crap. Mary lifts her chin a little, momentarily surprised at the deep, hot, vein of protectiveness that throbs angrily. Then again, it’s probably stone-cold anger at their mother and what she has put Steve through.

For Steve’s sake she had made peace with their mother. Made peace, because her sweet, gentle, noble, honorable, emotionally-dysfunctional brother so badly wanted a family back that she couldn’t do anything but comply. She did what she had to do to love and protect all she had left. Her brother.

Everything that her mother had done had made Steve into the man he was today. She had driven a wedge between Mary and the big handsome goof of a brother that Mary had adored, messed up Mary’s life… All of Mary’s bad choices… okay, so many of them were her own but…

Danny understood. He didn’t trust Doris McGarrett one bloody inch either.

Now Mary wishes she had been more vocal, and more overtly suspicious. If she had perhaps Steve would not be lying broken and battered in his lover’s arms, Danny would certainly not have sustained the wounds he had, and damaged his knee again.

Perhaps, for the good of all, Doris would be dead for real this time.

Except she wasn’t… and neither was Joe White. Joe who had done so much to protect Doris, and damn the consequences for Steve.

Mary gently rubs Steve’s arm, she can feel the dressings under his shirt sleeve, dressings covering stitches. He’s so hurt, physically and emotionally, and it really breaks her heart. But the storm is mostly over, Danny caught it, contained it, and Steve’s burrowed up against his best friend, healing.

It’s weird, but perhaps Mary’s healing too, and that’s mostly because of Danny. She knows he loves her, knows he’s in love with Steve, they both adore his daughter, Grace and all this wonderful generous love that Danny splashes around, it warms and comforts her.

DADT is gone, and privately Mary thinks that Steve should put a ring on it before it gets away. Danny is the best thing to happen to the McGarretts for more than twenty years, and they need this.

Steve feels Mary’s hand on his arm, feels the warmth and love flowing from his sister, it breaks him just a little. Surrounded by warmth and love, Steve is struggling to get the words right in his head. He hasn’t cried like this in over twenty years. Since John McGarrett packed them off out of his life, and right now Steve’s feeling a little overwhelmed. Processing all this stuff is hard, especially as he really, really wants and needs to get this right.

Danny and Grace, and his sister, are the most important things in his life. Chin and Kono, and Kamekona too, complete this picture. This matters more than anything, more than the Navy, more even than all the lies he’s been told and the tattered remnants of the family his parents created.

He’s been given the power to make a new family. A new life, where he and his sister (and Steve acknowledges he needs Mary, perhaps more than she needs him) can be the family he now realizes he really, really wants.

He sighs a little, shuddering as he stretches, the pain in his wrists and arms is an unpleasant distraction as is the unaccustomed pain in virtually every muscle, but Steve needs to pull it together. He eases onto his back, rubbing his bandaged right wrist over his face, aware that Danny and Mary have moved in. Danny’s hand is on his shoulder, the one that isn’t covered in stitches and dressings.

Danny smiles, Steve’s lashes are in little spiky clumps, his beautiful eyes are a bit watery, but he’s with them, he’s almost composed. They’re both going to recover from their injuries and then well…

Steve winces as he tries to push himself upright. This is definitely a vertical question. Finds himself curiously grateful that the cast is on his left wrist, and his right hand fingers have some movement.

“Steve.” Mary’s holding out his medication, but Steve waves his hand slightly impatiently.

“In a minute, Mer…”

Now Danny and Mary are staring at him, Steve blushes because this is nothing like he imagined or planned, and he silently thanks god for cargo pants (distraction, distraction)… Mary’s there, and there is no way he is going to be able to go down on one knee, but he fumbles the box out of the third pocket on his cargo pants (thigh, not butt).

Clears his throat. Twice… (dammit, was trying for suave)…

“Danny Williams will you marry me.” It comes out in a rush, like an expelling of air, so it sounds more like dannywilliamswillyoumarryme… 

There is a pause so pregnant it could be having kittens. A small gasp from Steve’s left, but as his entire being is focused to his right Mary could have fainted dead away. She has to wait.

Danny looks down at the jewellery box in his hand, at the big, tough, tear-stained goof next to him. For a moment he has to fight for control, because damn…

“Steven James McGarrett, you are entirely out of your mind. I love you with all my heart, and yes, I will marry you.” Danny speaks slowly and distinctly, because heaven forbid they should both sound incoherent.

Mary had never really pegged her brother as the romantic type, but the sweet and tender kiss between lovers entirely changed her mind.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142063) by [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34)




End file.
